


Grace

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Tumblr request :) Enjoy





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request :) Enjoy

9 Months go by pretty damn slow when you’re trapped in a fucking bunker with a cult leader.

Rook had gotten pregnant to her surprise, she didn’t expect to start a family with Joseph but… God works in mysterious ways.

Joseph assumed she was resting up in his bed, he was catching up on his favorite books, he really was a fast reader and he lost himself in the enchanting romance stories stashed in his bunker. His eyes slowly scanned the small text, blue hues flickering in the TV screen.

He heard a rustling within the bunker, his eyes shot up from the pages to the long hallway in front of him, he could always catch a glimpse of Rook when she walked by, even if he didn’t raise his eyes to look at her.

To have a child with the woman who killed his brothers, Joseph didn’t really expect that… But he trusted God above all, it was all his, for God knew above all. His power and knowledge everlasting, even if our mortal ears and eyes disbelieved.

“J-Joseph,” Rook called, she was trying hard to hide her discomfort, but Joseph was so keen on such things. “Yes, my love?” he called back, slipping a bookmark in his page. He swiftly walked to her room and knocked on the door, peeking his head inside the room. “I-I…. my water just broke,” she replied, supporting herself on the wall, the heaviness in her stomach weighing her down. “You broke what?!” Joseph was in disbelief, 9 months… so fast?

“D-don’t worry,” she started, looking over at him with a pair of hazy eyes. “I’m okay,” she breathed deeply, fingers digging into the walls. “I’m okay…”

Joseph rushed to her side and guided her to the already prepared room, her bare feet growing cold on the steel floors. Joseph swiftly picked her up into his arms and gently laid her on the prepared mattress, a soft and fluffy pillow under her head. “Ohhh, Joseph, this baby isn’t waiting for me,” she groaned deeply, feeling the painful contractions in her pelvic area, it was worse than any bullet or punch she ever experienced. “Hold on, my love, it will be alright, God has blessed us with a precious child.” Part of her was dreading raising a baby with him, given she knew the horrible act he committed years ago against his own child, but… maybe he was different now. He was different, wasn’t he?

She squeezed his hand tightly, the contractions growing in numbers. Joseph lifted her nightdress over her stomach and he caressed the soft flesh, tears almost filling his crystal eyes, his beloved, dearly beloved wife was bringing his spawn into the earth, he had such childlike excitement.

Rook through her head back and groaned, slowly feeling the baby exit her body. It felt like forever but Joseph was a great comfort, even though she still wanted to hate him. He smiled lovingly at her, his lips still soft, she thought back to the first time she kissed him, the way he held her close like a gem, he made her feel so special. He would not trade her for anything in the world, no money, power, or glory would be worth more than his precious Rook.

Tears streamed down her face as she pushed.

“You’re doing so well, my love, keep going, you are doing great,” he cooed, holding her hand with both of his, staring into her eyes. “I love you so much, my angel,” he whispered into her hand, “so very much, my precious girl.”

His words were so gentle, almost timid when he spoke to her.

Finally, with one last push, the baby slid out and Joseph instantly wrapped the child in a warm blanket, wiping its face with the most gentle touch. “She is so beautiful,” Joseph smiled softly at her, running his thumb over her cheeks.

9 months really went by fast, so very fast.

“She looks so much like you, my angel…”

He placed the newborn in her arms and knew she would be a perfect mother.

“I love you so dearly,” Joseph never grew tired of saying it to her because he meant it every single time.

“I… I love you too, Joseph.”

“I want to name her Grace,” Rook began, “she was given to us by the grace of God.”

The Father smiled tenderly as he crouched before her.

“So shall it be, my love. I know you will be a wonderful mother, this I am sure of.”

And together, they would march to Eden’s Gate.


End file.
